Season Four
The fourth season of blashco 1.0 consisted of the fall season/semester of 2006, as many of the members entered their senior year in high school. This season is notable for focusing more on PSA's and videos produced for the crew's high school announcements, AM@CM. Though the crew basically ran AM@CM for the entire year, the fourth season technically ended by winter break of 2006. History By the end of season three, Haydn, Brett, Jordan, Salim, Blake and Asher were all entering their senior year at Cheyenne Mountain High School. Asher had asked Ethan Chumley to revamp the website, which had been set underway and would be completed by the launch of season five. By this point, there were two film classes offered at their high school: the morning announcements, and advanced filmmaking. The classes were both early in the morning, and though not all blashco members were in both classes, they often were able to collaborate. AM@CM The morning annoucements, standing for "The Morning (AM) at Cheyenne Mountain (CM)," gave blashco an interesting platform for consistently creating films. The blashco parodies were subdued, in favor of more low concept themes. The chronology of this sub-era is hard to pinpoint exactly, as many films were produced, but not released for weeks until the crew could convince their teacher to allow it on the announcements. The crew probably worked on a little less than one hundred films during this period, though less than a dozen of these were added to the website. Films For AM@CM, many movies were made, but only a few were allowed to have the blashco stamp of quality. These include Don't Run In The Halls, Don't Bully, Officer Randy (Nacho day plug), and Back To The Homecoming Theme. The first episode of the Hammer was also created during this season, which, though made for AM@CM, was definitely more of a blashco production than anything. It was loosely about not vandalizing the school property and starred Haydn Winston as The Hammer, perhaps an alias for Officer Malone. Originals during season four include: The Last Rose of September - the first serious movie blashco attempted, produced for their advanced filmmaking class. Written by and Starring Haydn Winston, also includes Asher Refailov, Paige Reilly and Jordan Doig. The Spotback Incident - also created for advanced filmmaking, a mockumentary and spiritual sequel to Spotback Mountain. This film also predates the South Park episode Ginger Kids. Blashco Royale 1 and 2 - the teaser and official trailer redone by blashco. In this form of appropriation, almost all of the audio from the trailers are used, with the blashco crew mouthing the dialog. Both of these films aired on AM@CM, though having nothing to do with the annoucements, likely because the homecoming theme was James Bond (being the year 2007). The Real World: Asher's House - also known as Stereotypes, was produced for a friend of Mikey's who needed a movie about stereotypes for her English class. Includes many people never seen prior, including fellow AM@CM patron, James Bedford. The movie was unusable for the class, as the assignment was to make a movie about stereotypes based on Huck Finn, which was not expressed to the crew at the time of production. Jimmy Ford: How I Sped To The Top Of NASCAR - created before Taladega Nights was even announced, had a similar storyline, though much more blashco. It is considered to be the best trailer blashco ever produced. It was an experiment in music, trying to use the worst material with the sweetest song and seeing if it'd be tolerable. Jerry's Forgotten Past Duex - one of the most ellaborate storylines in any blashco films, was also known as Plot Twisty 2. A highly non-linear story featuring a whopping two girls in it. The Matrix Resituated - the second Matrix film blashco produced in its Matrix trilogy. Stars Alex Warren as Neo and Asher Refailov as the architect. Was much more serious that The Matrix: Retarded. Kasamoto II: The Return of Genola - one of the last films to be produced in the Kasamoto series, only followed by the unreleased first installment. Officer Henderson's Witchcraft - initially hated and poorly received, it became a cult classic and inspired much of blashco's 2.0 catalog. This semester also was the first time blashco performed at the talent show. Rather than doing a sketch, they performed stomp. Near the end of the semester, Brett Forrest was required to make a movie about Shakespeare's Hamlet. The final blashco entry for season four was a live-action take on Act III, Scene V and Act V, Scene I with an added fight scene. The Crew By this point, the crew was pretty much set in stone. Jerry Jacklich had already joined, bringing the total of blashco crew to ten, eleven including the co-founder Blake Powell. Physical Release There was no season four DVD, but on the anthology set released a couple years later, Kasamoto II, Blashco Royale 1 and 2, Jimmy Ford, The Last Rose of September, Hamlet, Jerry's Forgotten Past 2, The Hammer, Stomp (talent show video) and The Real World: Asher's House were included in high definition. Category:1.0